


Off The Record

by Auryona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Post-War, Potions, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auryona/pseuds/Auryona
Summary: Years after the war, Severus Snape works for Malfoy Laboratories, a company booming with innovative new potions, spells, and enchantments. A ground breaking medicinal potion is about to be announced, created by Severus himself, and the Daily Prophet has sent a journalist to follow the research, trials, and release: Hermione Granger. Hermione follows two rules in her career: always push for the truth and never get involved with a source, will this time be different?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this idea has been swimming around in my head for quite some time so I've just gotta get it out there, hope you all enjoy it!

Hermione took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out as she took her coat off. Today was the day, she could do this, and why not? She was brave, she was a go getter and, really, what was the worst that could happen. She picked up her backpack off the floor, slinging it over her shoulder and huffed out another breath, I mean the worst was he could say no. Well no, the worst would be him laughing, that cold disbelieving laugh of his, and then saying no. And then she’d have another three weeks of having to be around him, that would be unbearable. But wasn’t that the point of this plan, if he said no now, she had three more weeks to convince him otherwise. She dropped her bag by her temporary desk and picked up a folded note left with a large ‘H’ on the front. Flipping it open all it said inside was “dilution series - lab 7, 8:30 -N” in blocky black letters. She glanced at her watch, not even 8 yet, she had some time. If she was going to observe experiments all morning maybe she should get the big question out of the way now so she had an excuse to hide out if need be, Severus was assuredly in his lab already. She plopped down into her chair and pulled out her laptop and notepad from her backpack, already expecting a long day of note taking ahead. 

When her editor had mentioned that Malfoy laboratories had some huge breakthroughs in potions and that Draco himself had reached out to the Daily Prophet for perhaps an expose for the reveal, Hermione had jumped at the chance. It took a lot of begging, favors, and a week of coffees for her editor to land this opportunity; he had been worried that her past with the Malfoys and Snape would skew the feel of the series of articles but she had put up a good fight to point out that it would be a better spin. Hermione Granger cozying up to the Malfoys and Snape for two months? Even Hermione had to admit that held some level of public interest beyond the fascinating research Snape was accomplishing. Plus it gave her some other way to interact with the elusive Severus Snape other than the annual war galas. 

She opened her laptop, popped open a program of her own devising before briefly scribbling a note in her notepad to make sure the charm was still in place. She wrote ‘you can do’ this in large loopy words across the top of the page, glancing to the screen she saw it appear in type faced letters, all good there then. She stood, grabbing her mug of tea and notepad and headed out towards Snape’s lab. The halls were still quiet this early, Malfoy had set up quite a research campus preferring people come in when they want, insisting that creativity and ingenuity did not have time limits. Though the spells and potion research departments seemed to always be the early morning go getters. Reaching the main laboratory, she paused outside the door and took a deep breath, smoothing her dress, a deep green, her favorite one. She had to admit it really did wonders for her figure and she was hoping for that little boost of confidence. She opened the door quietly, she had learned early on not to knock for fear of a barking yell and a sour mood of being interrupted. Snape was at his work bench, chopping ingredients it looked like, two cauldrons were lightly simmering nearby. A quick scan of the room, it appeared empty besides the man himself. 

“Good morning Severus!” Hermione called cheerfully as she crossed the room. Snape didn’t turn, but gave Hermione a nod as she came up beside him. Holding her notepad to her side, she leaned her hip against the bench next to him and sipped her tea. 

“What are you working on this morning?” She glanced over the ingredients, currently he was chopping knotgrass but there appeared to be several bowls full of varying potion ingredients. 

“Testing out alterations for burn healing paste, nothing too groundbreaking.” He glanced over to her, “I thought you were with Neville today?” Hermione watched his hands deftly and gracefully cut through the bundles of knotgrass, mesmerizing long pale fingers that she often imagined performing rather inappropriate things. 

“I am, but he’s starting at 8:30 and everyone knows you’re my favorite to hang around,” she playfully replied looking up to his face, he was back watching what he was doing but she could see a faint blush arise on his cheeks. 

“Yes, I hear my personality is a real treat to be around, especially in the mornings.” He picked up his cutting board, sliding the grass into an empty bowl before heading to the sink. 

“I think I’ve cracked you a bit though, you’re not nearly as cantankerous and cruel as you portray, sometimes you even tell jokes.” Snape turned, likely to retort that statement, but Hermione scoffed and before he could say anything she quickly added, “I would never tell anyone you’re actually a pleasant person to be around, no worries on this end. Off the record per say.” She smiled and turned, leaning her back against his bench, crossing her ankles. 

“Imagine the Daily Prophet publishing that, I, bat of the dungeons, devious spy, may smile every once in a while. First page news.” He flipped the water on and wiped down his knife and board. Hermione chuckled, and he even graced her with a small smile while coming back to his bench. She took a breath, she could do this. 

“So while I have you alone without your interns mucking about, can I ask you a question?” She sipped her tea and glanced over to him, he was pulling some bitter root out of a jar. He looked over, a worried expression on his face.

“Hermione Granger, requesting permission to ask a question?” She rolled her eyes and he smiled again. “I consent, go on with this question of yours.”

Suddenly feeling quite nervous, she sipped her tea to buy time, gripping the mug tightly while Snape started chopping. 

“So I’m scheduled for three more weeks here,” he nodded but didn’t look over, she continued, “And I’ll be publishing the announcement of your infamous potion and the start of the expose then.” She took a breath and focused on the chalkboard across the room from her, covered in various runes, arithmancy equations and ingredient lists, “and technically you are all my sources, you, Draco, Neville, et cetera. And sources are protected in an odd way in the journalism world.” 

“Silly me I thought this was going to be a simple question.” Snape interrupted.

“I’m just giving some background!” She put her mug down and gripped her notepad with two hands, the bench digging into her back giving her something to focus on. “So technically I’m not allowed to have a personal relationship with a source until I have completed a story, its bad form and can be misconstrued, puts a bad light, a bias on the writing if you will.” 

“If the next words out of your mouth are you asking about one of these interns, or merlin forbid Neville, I think I may vomit.” Snape had put his knife down and turned slightly towards her, a look of horror and expectation on his face. Hermione laughed, mostly of the absurdity of that thought, and his expression, shaking her head. 

“No, no way!” 

“Good.” He picked his knife up and continued chopping. 

“I was actually wondering if in three weeks you would like to go out to dinner with me.” She spit it out, the words just tumbling from her, was surprised at how calm she felt. She snuck a glance over at him, his knife was mid swipe, he stared down at the cutting board, unmoving. Hermione was wondering if he was trying to think of a nice way to say no, if he was too stunned to say anything, if he had even heard her correctly, if he was trying not to laugh. She had a brief flashback of his cruel laughter back at Hogwarts, but she shook her head, he was different now and they had actually become somewhat friends in the past month. But he was still quiet. 

“Severus?” She pushed off the bench and leaned her hip against it facing him. “That’s it, that was the question.” She gazed at the side of his face; she did love his hair pulled back like this, wisps escaping from leather tie due to the humid cauldrons. It was quiet for at least thirty more seconds, the anticipation and his blank stare making her antsy. “So an answer would be lovely before I have to head over to meet Neville.” He put the knife down and turned to her.

“You want to have dinner with me.” It was more of a statement than a question but she nodded anyway. 

“Yes and actually I’d like to, um, let’s say court you?” She smiled meeting his eyes before quickly glancing away, “I’d quite like to do that now but you’re my source so I have to wait, but I’d like to know if you’d be agreeable to the idea, in three weeks time that is.” 

“With me?” 

“Severus.” She sighed and took a chance, putting her hand over his on the bench, it was warm and even the small touch gave her tingles, “yes. With you. For being brilliant, I’m quite surprised you’re not getting this.” She slid her hand back, picking up her tea, her heart beating loudly in her ears, was sure her cheeks were burning. He was just staring at her, his gaze roaming over her face, perhaps looking for any sign of fallacy or sarcasm. He took a breath and turned back to his cutting board, picking up his knife he stole another glance at her before looking back towards his work. 

“I would be amenable.” He spoke quietly, and started to chop again.

Hermione couldn’t help the surprised “oh” that fell from her lips. 

“Were you expecting another answer Miss Granger?” He smirked. 

She pushed herself off the bench. “Actually, yes. Thought I was going to have to spend the next three weeks convincing you.”

He chuckled and tipped the roots into an empty bowl. “Convincing me? You must know by now that it is exceedingly hard to change my mind if I have already decided something.” It was her turn to laugh. She glanced at her watch, realizing she needed to get moving to get over to the other building. 

“Yes but I would have attempted to employ some feminine wiles, or at least work on figuring out how to have feminine wiles.” 

Without looking up Snape spoke again while pulling out more roots, “Perhaps I should have said no then.” Hermione beamed. That sounded like a compliment, a flirty compliment at that. 

“Yes well right, before I embarrass myself more, I have to be going, Neville and all that.” She stepped backwards towards the door, her smile not fading but all of a sudden feeling quite nervous again. “Have a good morning Severus.”

Snape turned, gracing her with a small smile, “And you, Hermione.” She rushed out of the room, her cheeks flaring and tea sloshing in her cup, the door clicking behind her she leaned against the wall and let out a rush of air. She did it! She had asked and better yet, he had agreed. She finally took a moment to realize the implications of that, that meant he was interested in her, in more than a friendly way. Severus Snape agreed to future courting and sweet merlin she had said the word courting, what was she 80? She sighed and shook her head but her smile didn’t fade. She pushed herself off the wall and headed over to lab seven. All she had to do was now wait three weeks, how bad could that be?


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments loves!

As the door shut behind Hermione, Severus released a breath along with the tension he was holding, putting down his knife. He wrung out his hands, stepping back from his work bench, glancing again briefly towards the door for fear of the woman in his thoughts stepping back in. She wanted to have dinner with him, interested in him? How unbelievable, and yet it had just occurred. 

He had dreaded her arrival when Draco had announced the Daily Prophet was sending a reporter to shadow the potions department for a couple months, had braced himself for her questioning, annoying visage. He had a vision of Granger in his head that did not match her arrival though. A buck toothed, bushy haired teenager was now a beautiful, intelligent, bright eyed woman. Their first meeting he had just glared, trying to cover the fact that she was entrancing, even her hand motions when she was excitedly talking about something was mesmerizing. Her hair had calmed some, now flowing in curly tendrils, she had grown into her features, her lips enticing and constantly reddened from her chewing on them when thinking, her figure curvaceous under her robes, and most maddingly she seemed to be unaware of all of it. 

How many times had he walked into the kitchens to hear some dunderheaded interns discussing her beauty, the spell department apparently had some bet of who she would accept a date from, all of them vying for her attention. He tried to ignore all of it especially since they had somewhat become, dare he say friends, in this short time. She was quick and witty, even asking questions which brought up ideas in him that had induced innovation in some of his potions. He had increasingly started to look forward to her random stop ins, anticipating her interview sessions, they’d joked and laughed together late into the night. He tried not to dwell on those thoughts, not worry about that kind of nonsense, he was 47, too old to think that a young bright witch would think of him in that way. He had planned on this friendliness for a bit and then her leaving for good, he would go back to seeing Granger only during war galas, but now here she was, asking him to a dinner three weeks from now. 

He stalked to the lab door and cracked it open, peering outside to see if Hermione had disappeared. Hallway appearing clear, he sighed again, put a scowl up on his face and headed to the kitchens to make more tea. The interns would be here at nine, he could terrorize them to let some emotions out that he’d rather not overthink right now. 

~~

Hermione burst through the door into lab seven, knowing it’d only be Neville in there. The man in question jumped at the lab bench, holding his wand aloft, before letting out a sigh of relief. 

“You should know not to spook a man lighting cauldrons Hermione!” He smiled, turning back to his work. 

“I did it Neville, I really did it!” Hermione practically bounced across the room coming up beside him. 

“You sold your flat?” Neville asked, moving along and lighting under the rest of the cauldrons pushing past Hermione. 

“Neville, seriously? You think I’d be this excited about selling my flat?” She slapped her notebook down on the bench, putting one hand on her hip. 

“I mean you said it was drafty, so yeah! Why, what else has happened?” Lighting the last cauldron, he moved back to the set of vials placed near the sink, Hermione let out a dramatic sigh but before she could speak Neville whirled around gasping, “you didn’t?! This early in the morning? Snape? Tell me everything!”

Hermione laughed, smiling and nodding, “I did! And you’ll never guess what he said!”

“I mean I can guess by you practically vibrating out of your skin that he agreed!” He turned and picked up his rack of vials, “so let’s hear it: what did he say? What did you say? How did he look? Did he laugh? Did he believe you?” 

“First things first, tell me what you’re doing? Dilutions? How are you testing them?” She pulled out a pencil from her pocket and poised it over her notebook, noticing Neville’s expression, “and then I’ll spill the juicy details.” She smirked. 

It took all of three minutes to relay her interaction between herself and Snape but more than half an hour for Neville to dissect the conversation piece by piece. 

“I mean it’s Snape, so saying yes obviously means he’s actually interested in you, right?” This was the fifth time he had said something along those lines and all Hermione could do was shrug at this point, peering into cauldron number five. 

“Feels like it. But I’m trying not to think like that. I mean what if he’s feeling friendly, we’re friends, maybe he interpreted it like we’ll remain friends when I’m done?” She jotted down a line about extensive research trials before sparing Neville a glance, “But then again it’s Severus Snape, he’s not going to just agree to anything. And besides, even if he sees it as a friendship dinner, I can work with that for now.” 

Neville was doing some verifications over cauldron two before turning to her, “You mean, work with that or like work with that?” he placed emphasis on the second work and waggled his eyebrows. Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes. 

“Both perhaps.” She stepped back and sat on a stool, rolling her shoulders. “Ugh let's change the subject, if I overthink it I’ll get nervous and it’s still three weeks away.” She rubbed the side of her face peering over to Neville making some notes. “How’s Hannah’s surprise birthday thing coming along?”

The rest of the morning went by quickly with experiments continuing and conversation flowing easily between them, it wasn’t until Hermione entered the cantine laughing with Neville that she had to remind herself she had a date with Severus Snape in the somewhat near future. She scanned the room for him but knew he wouldn’t be here, always avoiding the busy times. The group of potion interns waved from across the room, pointing to some empty seats at the end of their table. She smiled, giving a slight wave and followed Neville into the line. 

“They all like you, ya know? Well I’m not sure about the ladies, but I wouldn’t be surprised.” He spoke quietly leaning into her. 

“I like them all too, I mean except for Thomas, he reminds me of Cormac McLaggen, remember him? What a dolt. Wonder where he ended up.” She mused while reaching for a plum and sliding it into her pocket. 

“No, I mean like they all like you, like you. As in they think you’re good looking, attractive, betting on dates and the like?” He insisted, grabbing a bowl for soup and handing one to her. Hermione glanced at him and then peered behind her at the gaggle of interns. 

“What? No way. I think they’re just being friendly and schmoozing.” Neville shrugged, while he ladled soup for them. 

“Then tell them you asked Snape out and see how they react if you don’t believe me.” He followed her over to the table keeping his voice down. 

“I don’t see how that’s any of their business,” she spoke quietly sitting down and smiling at the table, “hiya gang,” she called cheerfully as Neville slid in across from her. 

“What’s none of our business?” Alice, a young bright thing who reminded Hermione of herself a bit spoke up, as others called a greeting to the duo. 

“Hermione’s dating life.” Neville said before tucking into his soup; she shot him a glare.

“Say it ain’t so,” Alfred balked, glancing to Neville who shrugged and looked pointedly at Hermione, “the battle for Mistress Granger’s heart is lost?! Tell me you’ve picked one of us lads!” Laughs resounded around the table. 

Alice gave Hermione an apologetic look and looked back to Alfred, “there’s no way she’d date any of you children. You still live with your mum Alfie.” They all laughed and it steered the conversation away from Hermione for the time being. 

She smiled and started on her lunch attempting to ignore the chatter while Neville muttered under his breath “told you so.” 

~~

“Fresh meat here and everyone goes for it? I should feel flattered but somehow I wish you hadn’t pointed it out,” Neville and her were heading to the indoor greenhouses after lunch to check on a few plants, Neville happy to get back into his domain. 

“Just forget I said anything then; but now you’re going to finally notice all the ogling going on in this place,” he said pushing through the doors and into the humid jungle oasis within, “like a bunch of bloody randy teenagers working here. I mean, I wouldn’t say I’m terrible looking, but I’ve even been hit on by the intern lot. Science breeds lust it seems.” Hermione was about to respond but stopped immediately upon noting Severus himself at one of the work benches by the pond, outer robes missing, sleeves rolled up, and appearing to be plucking buds from a plant. Neville turned upon seeing her expression and dropped his voice, “sweet merlin I hope he didn’t hear me call myself not bad looking, won’t live that down,” before moving forward. Hermione had a moment to compose herself, nothing has changed, just act natural, she thought and followed after Neville. 

“Good afternoon Master Snape, destroying some of my asphodel I see, better be worth it, they aren’t growing well lately. I could have brought you some.” Neville stepped up opposite the bench, scanning over the table. 

“Do not fret, I only need one plant’s worth and I did not want to disturb your lunch hour Mr. Longbottom.” He didn’t spare Neville a glance, but continued on with his task. Neville smiled and turned to Hermione, “I’m just going to check on a few of my plants and then we can head back to the lab” he eyed Snape and winked before walking away. Hermione rolled her eyes as Severus’s head snapped up catching her eye. 

“My apologies Miss Granger, I didn’t know you were with him.” He looked back down to his work but Hermione noted his quick glance to his exposed forearm, where she could see the faded dark mark.

“No worries,” she came up opposite him, “Why do you not call him Neville? I know he’s asked you to do so.” She tried to act like she hadn’t just splayed out her attraction to him this morning, this is how it would continue for the next three weeks, back to amiable yet professional. He spared her another glance. 

“First names are intimate.” 

“You let me call you Severus, and you called me Hermione just this morning.” She couldn’t stop herself from saying, even though she had just told herself to get back into friendly professionalism. 

His chuckle was deep and satiny, “It seemed like an intimate moment, I apologize if it was unprofessional.” 

“As unprofessional as not being able to wait three more weeks to ask a man out.” She was stepping over that line a bit, with this banter, but she told herself maybe they’d be more comfortable easing back into a professional distance this way, getting out the awkwardness faster. 

He smiled at her, about to retort when Neville came back over, “all set. Ready?” He glanced between them. She smiled at Severus before turning to Neville, “ready.” 

“Enjoy your afternoon Master Snape, oh and if you go into greenhouse four watch out for the Devil’s Snare.” Neville turned and headed to the doors. Hermione gave Severus a small smile before turning to follow Neville. 

“Have an enjoyable afternoon,” Severus spoke quietly, “Hermione.” She turned, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him, as he laughed quietly. 

Okay, maybe these three weeks were going to be a lot harder than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the tension begin!


	3. Three

The steam swirled up around Severus, making his skin look dewy, his robes were off, sleeves rolled up, and his hair was tied back and Hermione could not look away. He had been explaining a theory about enhancing pain potions, his voice silky with just a hint of excitement underlying the smooth timbre. He was gliding between six cauldrons, a couple interns were on the other side of the lab but it was starting to get late and she could hear them scrubbing at the sinks. Hermione was sitting on a stool nearby, chin on her hand watching Severus work, taking brief notes, but mostly listening and trying not to appear like she was ogling. 

“Come take a look at this one,” he spoke quietly, peering into the cauldron before glancing over to her. She hopped off her stool and came up beside him. The liquid in the cauldron looked to be a pearly blue.

“Smells like…” she looked over to him smiling, “rain and peaches.” He smirked and moved to the cauldron next to it, sprinkling in what appeared to be powdered bicorn horn. 

“Can you tell me the extra ingredient I added to that one?” Gesturing to the one in front of her while he moved onto the next cauldron peering in, before moving back over to stand beside her. She heard a call of the interns saying goodnight as she leaned over the cauldron again, trying not to think about how they were now alone. She closed her eyes, breathing deep, trying to think back to potion days. 

“Come now Miss Granger, I thought this would have been easy.” His voice rumbled next to her ear, closer than before. She opened her eyes leaning back and smirking up at him. 

“Moondew.” She answered triumphantly, “And if I’m not mistaken, a bit of ginger.” 

“Five points to Gryffindor.” He waved his hand, the flames sputtered out below the cauldron in question. 

“Only five? I’d think that was impressive enough for a bit more.” She turned and peered into the next cauldron, this one smelled a bit like peppermint. Severus moved down the line waving off flames after peering into each. 

“You Gryffindors had to do much more than identify ingredients to impress me.” He walked to the other end of the lab, grabbing a few racks of vials. Hermione slowly made her way down the line of simmering liquids, all appeared to be a different pearly, almost translucent liquid with varying colors. 

“Hm, yes, I quite remember trying to not get frustrated by your obvious favoritism. If only now you would allow extra credit, Professor.” She turned to him smirking and licked her lips before moving to the next cauldron but she heard a slight intake of breath at the obvious flirting. It had been three days since “the agreement” as she had come to call it, had occurred and yet the flirting had only ramped up in that time. Lingering looks, brushes of hands, close demonstrations of potion making, long discussions into the nights. She knew there would be a breaking point and that was not good, but she was having a hard time caring about that, especially with Severus’s long gazes and sharp witted innuendos. The fourth cauldron was a beautiful pale purple and smelled of nothing at all, she leaned in and took a deep breath trying to catch any hints, she heard the racks being placed but Severus was quiet. She stood up straight and glanced over to him, he was watching her with an unreadable expression. 

“What?” She asked after a few seconds. 

“You’re quite beautiful, you know.” He spoke plainly, his eyes not leaving her face. She beamed, stepping over to him. 

“You’re quite lovely to look at yourself.” They stared at each other, a few heart beats passing and Hermione knew she should divert this, she tore her gaze from his and looked to the racks, “I can help you bottle these if you like?” He swallowed and gave a curt nod. It was quiet for a few minutes as they moved around each other. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Hermione asked, lining up vials and grabbing a funnel. Severus chuckled. 

“This feels like Deja vu.” He glanced at her and she shrugged, “Maybe I’m still intimidated enough by you to have to ask to ask questions. Although I will admit you’re different from school days.”

“I had a part to play, I find I can be myself now. At least with people I trust.” She almost dropped the ladle she was holding at that admission, peering over at Severus though he didn’t look perturbed saying it, his face blank. “But ask away.” She focused back on her task letting out a breath. 

“Why did you agree to start this place with Draco? This can be on or off the record, I’m more curious on my end.” Severus filled three more vials before answering. 

“He needed my expertise and I needed his money. I think it's as simple as that. He’s given me the chance to research how I like, and be behind the scenes while he plays an innovative bachelor entrepreneur. It suits us.” He finished filling a rack and moved a cauldron to the sinks. “I think the media likes to portray us as ex death eaters working together to pay our penance but I don’t think Draco feels that way, and I’m not sure I do anymore either.” 

Hermione nodded, filling her set of vials, gently capping them. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Severus asked moving on to the next potion. It was Hermione’s turn to laugh. 

“Fair is fair.” She peered into the next cauldron, her hair falling over her shoulder. 

“Why did you become a journalist?” Hermione picked up another rack of vials and a new funnel. 

“Should have guessed that was it.” She held up a vial, watching the glittery purple liquid slowly fill it. “I sort of fell into it. I love research but I love having something to fight for; it was a way to combine that. Helping expose truths, bring things to light, make people think.” He had paused his task, was watching her talk. Hermione paused too, looking over at him, “If I have helped even a handful of people change their minds over something or learn something new, I’d consider that a successful career.” He took a step closer to her.

“I must admit, I find your writing well thought out.” He blushed slightly, perhaps not used to complimenting her, she found it endearing. 

“Thank you Severus.” She smiled, they stared at each other for a few seconds until Severus lifted his hand slowly and hesitantly pushed her hair off her shoulder, letting his hand linger. Even through the dress she had on, she could feel the heat of his hand and she found herself leaning towards him. 

“Severus,” it was meant to be a warning tone, a we should stop this here voice, but somehow it came out breathy and low with no authority. She looked up at him, his eyes went to her lips and she licked them. He leaned in but stopped a breath away. 

“We shouldn’t be left alone like this,” he murmured, she could feel his warm breath on her lips, feel the movement as he spoke. He stepped even closer, pressing his length against her, his lips still ghosting over her own. She gasped at the contact, a fire alighting in her belly, coiling down. 

“No,” she breathed out, “no we should not.” She raised a hand, placing it on his bicep, the other going to the benchtop to steady herself. She felt dizzy with anticipation, like walking on a tightrope, ready to fall. His body against her was warm and firm, every part of her wanted to surge forward into a kiss but knew where it would lead, knew the guilt she’d feel. Severus moved his hand gently up her shoulder, fingertips ghosted across her neck and her eyes fluttered closed. 

“Hermione,” he spoke gently, their lips brushed ever so gently with the action. 

She swallowed, “Tell me what you’d like to do right now,” she whispered. She gripped his arm, pressing herself more into him, resisting the urge to grind against him, looking for relief she desperately wanted. 

When he answered, his voice was low by her ear, “I’d like to kiss you, slow at first, but I know that wouldn’t last long,” a hand moved to her lower back, pressing slightly, allowing her to arch into him and she gasped with the feel of hardness against her stomach. “I’d turn you to pin you against the bench before tossing these cauldrons aside to place you on top of it.”

“Gods Severus,” she breathed out, “please.” She didn’t know what she was saying please for but she wanted anything he would give her in this second. But as quickly as they had come, his hands were gone and she opened her eyes, gripping the bench hard for support. Her legs felt shaky with need, clenching her thighs she took a step back as Severus watched her. He was flushed, as she was sure she was, he closed his eyes taking a breath before turning towards the benchtop. 

“I apologize, Hermione. I didn't mean to cross any lines.”

“No need to apologize, I want you to cross all the lines.” She mumbled, touching her reddened cheeks. 

“This is going to be the longest three weeks of my life.” He spoke, his voice stronger than before, “And that is saying something considering my past.” Hermione huffed out a laugh and stepped further away, leaning her back against the bench, sighing and looked up to the ceiling. 

“Maybe I should schedule my days differently, this is harder than I thought.” She looked to him, he was watching her, “Or maybe we require a chaperone.” His laugh was unexpected but it filled the room, she chuckled along with him. 

“Perhaps.” He stood straight, pushing away from the bench. “I can finish here, you should get home.” She nodded, headed to her notepad laying abandoned on the benchtop. 

“Have a good night Severus.” 

“And you as well, Miss Granger.” She smiled, the way he said that now didn’t sound professional, more sensual and she groaned as she pushed open the lab door already thinking about a long shower, a glass of wine and perhaps her vibrator.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my updates will be able to be weekly! Let me know what you think lovelies!


End file.
